herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lara Gillon-Gray
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Avatarnavyblue.jpg page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mndarrr (talk) 11:37, August 26, 2013 (UTC) About You Page You can use the page layout in the Folk Info Page and just copy/paste that onto your current About Me page for a format if that's what you meant. Then you'll be able to drop your gallery into the "Image" spot in the infobox and still display all your pictures. All the pics that get uploaded can be used across the site, including our Folk pictures so dont worry about uploading things. I'd be happy to help you if you wanted to post the gallery into the Folk Info page layout once you get it copied over if you want. I hope I answered your question, I'm a bit tired so let me know if I missed something seriously obvious, lol. Mndarrr (talk) 12:30, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I dropped your gallery pictures into the new About Me page layout I mentioned in a slideshow format. I think I need to adjust the sizing a bit more to make the captions not cover the pictures though. To add more, just click on the edit button and you should have an option to drop more pictures into it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any more questions Mndarrr (talk) 13:33, August 26, 2013 (UTC) As far as I know there isnt a way to shorten the length of the comment field by the pictures. I can look into it a bit, but I'm heading to bed in a minute so I might not be able to get back to you until tomorrow on that one. If you want to start a Folk Fashion Show Blog, or Forum post that's totally fine! Mndarrr (talk) 14:01, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes I think reading through some of the Editing help pages would be helpful if you've got questions about how the galleries and infoboxes work. They're easier to edit if you click on the "Source" button on the top of the edit screen. Generally we only use one infobox per page - the infobox is the box on the right with a purple line on top and the info under it. I put a 'slideshow' in the infobox on top with the pictures of all your Folk outfits. You should be able to click "add photo" and put a new picture into the slide show without even editing the page. Mndarrr (talk) 03:23, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lara! Thanks for your edits. To keep everything tidy,counts should be added outside of links this: Little Coco - 15. For more info on counts you can visit, HBM Wiki Counts or the Editing Guide. If you have any questions, please leave a message for one of the . Thanks and HAPPY EDITING, <3 Mel Hood (talk) 15:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure, glad to help. Make sure you are editing in the source tab, you should not see the brown links. You should see something like this: Little Coco - 15. There's a slide show on my profile or you can click on this photo for an example of the edit screen. Hope that helps <3 Mel Hood (talk) 16:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lara, are you working in the Source Tab when you're in the edit screen? Mel Hood (talk) 17:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi. It's not an error. It just takes you to the monster category page. :) Mel Hood (talk) 13:38, September 2, 2013 (UTC) oops..I mean, it's takes you to the "Monsters" page which explains the different types of monsters. Mel Hood (talk) 13:40, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I added a picture to the Monsters page but it will still show the picture of the Ahool on the Category page. Crazy wiki defaults, they drive me crazy. lol :) Mel Hood (talk) 16:01, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Try refreshing your game while you're at Chonchi. Mel Hood (talk) 17:01, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I know they are working on the balance but I left my trap for a few hours and got what I needed to complete the quest. Mel Hood (talk) 19:30, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lara! Good try! it should be on the page. Would you like to try and fix it? I'd be happy to walk you through it. Mel Hood (talk) 12:08, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey I sent you a message on facebook. It's hard to explain on here. :) Mel Hood (talk) 13:42, September 3, 2013 (UTC) check your 'other' folder. :) Mel Hood (talk) 14:24, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Perfect! I went in and removed the, Achievement Category, but that was perfect. :) Mel Hood (talk) 19:29, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Item Counts Thanks for contributing to the item counts. I noticed that you aren't removing them from the incomplete category after you add all the counts. I am more than happy to keep doing so, but if you would like to do it while your editting the page you can see it listed on the right under Categories. Simply click the delete button next to "Incomplete Counts". You must be on the Pages Edit to do so. If you only click the edit next to the Resources section you will not see the categories. Lanatin (talk) 00:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lara! I'm not sure. Most of the things I'm working on, take a lot of time and I only get one edit. Counts can be checked. I'm not sure what is left on those and you can always work on incomplete pages. I'm not sure what they are missing. If you need help just let me know :) Mel Hood (talk) 00:11, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean the workshop, lab, windmill? Amanda's working on those pages, they are a little complicated. You can find incomplete pages here: Category:Incomplete Articles. I'm on chat if you want to hop on :) Mel Hood (talk) 00:18, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Recipes per Building At this time there doesn't appear to be. I was thinking on making one myself. The Windmill page looks like it has recipes at the bottom of it. I think we should add a Recipes section to the bottom of each of the Buildings of Perhaps a Recipes by Building Page... Lanatin (talk) 00:19, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Fixed I fixed it all up <3. Don't forget, you can remove the incomplete on those pages once they are complete. :) There are a lot of trees and flower pages that still need work. Thanks for the help :) I'm off to bed, goodnight Mel Hood (talk) 01:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC) That's Awesome! I'm not sure about the other pages, most of them seem to be complete. You can surf the incompletes and see what you can find. :) Mel Hood (talk) 21:36, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats on your 14 day badge! <3 Mel Hood (talk) 04:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations!! You lucky woman!! lol :) Mel Hood (talk) 15:53, September 12, 2013 (UTC) All done :) Mel Hood (talk) 19:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC) We are waiting on the updates. We have a few tree and flower pages that need locations added to them, that's about it :) Mel Hood (talk) 00:13, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lara, I've seen a few people spot editing, which means, I don't believe you will step on any toes. There are plenty of pages to go around. :) I don't know which ones off the top of my head. Feel free to post in the and ask who is working on what. Mel Hood (talk) 02:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lara, My hbm day starts over at midnight. My Starium Shower comes every 24 hours depending on my log in time. I'm not sure about The Starium Hunt because I never hunt for the creepers, I would assume it's the same as the shower but it may be at midnight. HBM hasn't released any info on The Starium Hunt. I hope that changes this week, and they either change the hunt, or give us more info about it. Hope you're doing well <3 Mel Hood (talk) 15:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) You can do a blog about it, but since it's random we can't really make a page for it. I'm not sure but it may change this week as well. Mel Hood (talk) 19:02, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Fashion Blog Hey Lara, It would be a Fashion's Blog. :) You can start those from your wiki profile page. When making a new page, always make sure it falls into one of the HBM Wiki's categories, otherwise, it will be a blog. Let me know if you need help. :) Mel Hood (talk) 14:06, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lara, The new clothes are on Amanda's list, she should be working on them. They may not be published yet. :) The Profit Tables need updating if you won't to work on those. Mel Hood (talk) 23:25, October 17, 2013 (UTC) You can find them on the main pages, Trees & Bushes and Drinks. That's a couple of them. Mel Hood (talk) 00:04, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Lara, thank you very much for putting the creep list together. I left a comment but need to know if I should add my finds or just leave notes in the comments. Again thank you!!! Sandik (talk) 00:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC)SandiK Greetings - I've put in a request to join the fb group you suggested. Wonder if it would be possible to get your list into the players guide section? or have it pinned in the forum? Either would give it visibility to others. Thanks again for putting this together!! Hey Lara, do you mean the "zoom it & zoom out" option, in the game? Some locations have more than others, it's just what HBM has programmed. Mel Hood (talk) 16:43, October 28, 2013 (UTC) That's a little harder..lol YOUR WORDS HERE Does that help? Mel Hood (talk) 21:20, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Which forum, Lara? The wiki won't hold a file like that, we use tables here. If you need me you can pm me on my fb account. I get those faster. :) Mel Hood (talk) 20:53, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lara, I saw your post on a Wikia Staff Member's page. I took care of the blog. If you need anything else feel free to drop a line on one of the HBM Wiki Admin's pages. User:Mndarrr, User:Alenxa, or myself. Thanks bunches <3 Mel Hood (talk) 05:57, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Blog rename As you noted, you can just choose the Rename option from the Edit menu, when viewing the blog you want to rename. The old name will just become a redirect to the new name, you don't need to delete anything. If you want to have the redirect deleted, you would need to ask an administrator of this community. BertH (help forum | blog) 17:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Broken Links Hey Lara, I noticed the edits you have been doing on the monsters are causing broken links. When adding a link you need to be in the Source tab and it should look like this: Exorcist's Shrine , Thanks Mel Hood (talk) 20:40, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Lara, I have given you the information several times. It's in the above post. Use the portion that you need..if you just want to center a word use YOUR WORD and so on. Please, check for information before you open new pages. Also, the HBM Wiki pages should use our templates. If you have any questions, feel free to post them in the forum. Mel Hood (talk) 18:49, November 3, 2013 (UTC) All fixed! <3 Mel Hood (talk) 03:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you <3 I'll work on that today. Mel Hood (talk) 15:50, November 15, 2013 (UTC) That's odd. I do believe it's part of the New Beginning. Mel Hood (talk) 17:51, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Secret Achievement Blog I fixed the blog link on your page, is that what you needed? (Sorry, it's late and I'm battling a cold. :P ) Did you know the Secret Achievements are listed on the Achievement page? They have clickable links, you just need to click on the photo of the achievement, and it will take you to that page. :) Have a great Thanksgiving <3 Mel Hood (talk) 07:29, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Wild garlic Hey lady, we are waiting to add it to the wiki until it has added to the game (almanac). Hmm... maybe we should be collecting it. O_O lol Mel Hood (talk) 01:54, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I really like how well put together your blog is. Looks great. :D Hey Lara! It looks like you used the visual editor to add it instead of the source editor screen - so thats why it showed the star instead of a bullet point. But I've fixed it up for you. Thanks for all your help!! Mndarrr (talk) 17:08, January 24, 2014 (UTC)